Ōryūga
Introduction This is Zero's new swords after Kiba no Ryuu was broken during his training. The sword has the exact same strength but a new look fitting it's Croshenese origins. Appearance Ōryūga's design looks like a regular katana with significant changes mainly focused around the Tsuba, Tsuka and Same-kawa. Also there is no guard so to speak just a slight lip at the top of the grip. The grip itself is significantly different from regular kantana grips The grip is made to two peices of leather covered wood pinned to the tang of the blade allowing for a greatly balanced sword, at the base of the hilt there is a lip with a hole through it to allow for a tassel and stop the blade flying out fo the hand during a thrust. The blade itself looked the same as the katana but had a different colouring (a more bronze like tint to the steel). It also lacked the unique pattern on the blade creating from the forging, this is due to to the Croshenese metal used in the blade known as Obsidian Steel. Kiryūga Looks the same as it's big brother except smaller (roughly the size of a wakazashi). The colour and overall shape are the exact same. Abilities and Powers Being a Saijo O Wazamono Ōryūga is an amazingly durable and sharp blade, it allows Zero to swing it at full strength with out worrying about it snapping during impact. It is also very heavy allowing for even more power even when swung sheathed. And it's little brother is close to it's strength but thanks to the use of Haki it can match it easy. The swords also have a unique trick where it can repair cracks and chips from combat. they however must be reforged if shattered to peices. The cause of this is the swords' ability to feed of the user's adrenaline there by lessening the amount in the user's body. This benifits Zero as his healing abilities aren't as supressed by his adrenaline (he isn't really effected by this in pain supression). This effect is constantly used in combat as when entering unarmed combat Zero only removes Ōryūga from reach keeping Kiryūga on his belt there for keeping his adrenaline in check. History Zero got the sword after his first blade snapped while he took on a Daimond Back Land Dragon on his home islands and made the rookie mistake of attacking it's armoured back. The attack snapped the blade and Zero was forced to retreat and have his sword reforged into his new blade. He then tested the blade ont eh creature who broke his last, he killed it and took the head back as a trophy his family could show off with pride. Trivia *Zero doesn't need to hold either sword in his hand by the hilt just keep them on his person. As he always carries Ōryūga in his left or right hand and has Kiryūga on his belt and adrenaline produced from his body will be kept at a certain level. Category:Swords Category:Weapons Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Zero Hotaru Category:The Sea Devil Pirates